Can't Take It Anymore
by mywordshurt
Summary: "What's wrong with you?" Quinn hissed at Rachel; "I couldn't take it anymore." Rachel smiled slightly, somewhat embarrassed. FABERRY. Rated M. I do not own Glee. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Can't Take It Anymore

**Rating: **PG-13/T; subject to change in future.

**Summary: **What happens one day when Quinn stumbles upon Rachel, who just can't take it anymore?

**Pairing: **Faberry. Side Brittana.

**Author's Note: **So, this will be my first multichapter Faberry, but in order for my self-esteem to allow me to continue writing this story, I need some feedback, whether it be good, bad, or indifferent. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't that Quinn Fabray was homophobic. Quinn was definitely not homophobic, regardless of her strict Christian background. It was simply the fact Quinn didn't particularly enjoy Brittany and Santana engaging in a make-out session right in front of her. While she was eating.

Quinn didn't find it gross. In fact, she found it kind of cute. She was even happy for her friends; Brittany and Santana belong together. They had been friends for ages and regardless of how many fights they get into, they always make-up, so when Brittany finally grew the courage and the brains to dump Artie, she rushed straight to Santana. Santana, still a little peeved at the whole escapade, took a day to think about it. Obviously by the face sucking, it was clear Santana took Brittany back. Now the two had been even more inseparable than ever.

The reason her friends kissing made her upset was simply because she had tried so hard to maintain a loving relationship in the past, but each and every time she failed. Her relationship with Finn failed when the truth about her baby was revealed. Then after she and Puck gave Beth away, her relationship with him had dissolved. Sam and Quinn never had a chance. They were both too blond.

Finally Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, grabbed her brown paper bag and left the lunchroom. Brittany and Santana never even noticed.

Where could Quinn go at lunch time? While the majority of the high school would have a tough time answering the question, Miss Fabray resolved it with ease. She quickly glided through the halls towards the choir room. Due to the school's low budget, proper door locks had never been installed on the doors, so it was always open, even when Mr. Schue wasn't around.

She pulled open the door to the room and stepped inside. She hadn't even noticed Rachel Berry sitting on one of the chair in the back of room. She closed the door and sat down on the piano bench. She opened her lunch bag and pulled out her bottle of water.

Quinn twisted the cap off her water when Rachel spoke up. "Quinn?" As expected by everyone except Rachel, Quinn jumped up, accidentally splashing herself with water. Rachel rushed over to the wet Quinn's side and started her apology speech. Quinn returned the cap onto the bottle and put it down on the piano.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Rachel had never scared Quinn before – in fact, the only time Rachel had ever seen Quinn scared was when Finn confronted her over the identity of the father of her baby.

Guilt nagged at Rachel, resulting in an unsure answer. "I…I didn't…I don't know." Quinn glared angrily down at the brunette, who offered Quinn a small pack of tissues she always kept in her pocket. "I'm sorry."

Quinn snatched the tissues away from Rachel and quickly ripped open the plastic sheath. She bunched up a few tissues and started to wipe water off her face. Rachel remained motionless, observing Quinn as she dried herself.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

Quinn let out an irritated breath. The simple fact that Rachel was always apologizing made Quinn feel like less of a human being. She didn't tell Rachel this though, because if she did, Rachel would just apologize for apologizing. Of course Rachel could be a bitch – everyone could – but the fact that Rachel was a genuinely good person always provoked Quinn to attempt to set off something in Rachel that would piss her off. If Rachel could just once have a total meltdown on Quinn it would allow Quinn to have some justification for torturing the smaller girl.

Of course, that would never happen. Rachel was too nice.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbled.

Quinn glared down at Rachel, who just swayed side to side ever so slightly. "What do you want, Berry?"

"Well, I was just wondering," Rachel cleared her throat, "what are you doing here?"

Why was Rachel getting so bunched up about this? It was a simple question that Quinn had no problems answering. Despite this, Rachel looked like she was about to cry out of fear.

Quinn crossed her arms. Maybe this was her chance to get that certain reaction out of Rachel. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I come here every single day at lunchtime and I've never once caught sight of you here." Rachel pursed her lips, glancing everywhere but at Quinn.

"I'm here because I'm here, Man-Hands. I had a headache. Unlike you. I don't know why _you _come here every day."

"I come here because"

"Because you're a freak who has social skills and can't properly communicate with other civilized beings. Because you have OCD and can't stand the dirty tables. Because you're a freak! I don't care."

Once again, Rachel looked like she was going to cry. She wasn't getting angry, but getting upset. Quinn saw this coming. "You can't even stick up for yourself. You're pathetic."

"I come here because"

"I told you, I don't give a damn! Okay?"

Rachel took a deep breath but refused to make eye-contact with Quinn. "I…"

"You? You what?"

"Can you please stop shouting at me?" Rachel asked quietly. Quinn hadn't even realized she started shouting at the midget. She wouldn't stop though.

"Go on." Quinn commanded.

Rachel clenched her fists and put them at her sides. "I come here every day because"

"Damn it Rachel! Just say whatever the hell you want to say!"

Quinn didn't even know what was happening when she felt hands on her shoulder yank her down towards Rachel. Two soft lips crashed against her own. And Quinn, in a knee-jerk reaction she would later regret, shoved Rachel away. Rachel fell onto the ground, sliding slightly. She never realized how strong Quinn was. Clearly those few weeks off the Cheerios didn't have much impact on her.

Quinn gazed down at Rachel, completely bewildered. Her lips tingled with the awesome feeling she experienced from that brief kiss she shared with the tiny girl. The feeling was slightly mutual. Regardless of the fact she had just been knocked on her ass, Rachel was in a state that could only be described as euphoric. The kiss she had dreamt about for so many nights felt even better than what she believed possible. The feeling was an undiscovered one. Her smooches with Finn and Puck were like match strikes compared to this firework display. And this feeling was much like that of cocaine or marijuana – it would become an addiction. Maybe not now, not enough time had passed for it to become engraved in her brain, but soon Rachel would be craving the sensation of Quinn's lips on her own.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn hissed at Rachel; a shard of glass sliced through Rachel's heart. She had been floating on cloud 9 just a moment ago, when Quinn pushed her off. Now she was at rock bottom. And it was a long fall.

Quinn knew what Rachel would say next: _I'm sorry_. "I couldn't take it anymore." Rachel smiled slightly, somewhat embarrassed. Quinn had wanted Rachel to have an outburst, to get angry at some point in the situation, to stick up for herself. This may not have been exactly what Quinn had in mind, but it was definitely an improvement from the coy Rachel Berry she was so used to.

"I…there's nothing wrong with you. It's me…" Quinn glanced around the room quickly, suddenly panicked. Rachel was still on the floor, but the brief smile she wore had dissipated. "You can have my lunch." Quinn whispered; her heart rate spiking as she pivoted and ran out of the room. Rachel lurched up to follow her, but the door shut just a moment before she reached it, and so, instead of the door moving forward with her, it remained steady and Rachel's nose crashed into it. Rachel bounced back, shooting her hand to her nose. Upon feeling a dot of blood drip into her pal, she reached for some tissues from her package, but Quinn had used them all. _You're kidding me_.

* * *

Quinn resolved to escape to the girls' bathroom after the incident with Rachel. Why? It was the most cliché place she could think of, which means Rachel would realize this and overlook the bathrooms, at least until enough time had passed until the bell had rung for lunch to end and both their classes to start. It had been five minutes or so.

Then the door opened to the bathroom; the echo of flat shoes bounced around the room. Suddenly it stopped, and Quinn realized there was somebody standing in front of the stall she was hiding in.

"Quinn?" that was Rachel. She sounded different, as if somebody had clogged her nose with tissues. Quinn remained silent, hoping that Rachel wasn't entirely sure that it was… "Quinn, please talk to me." Never mind. She heard the sound of knees hitting the dirty bathroom floor, and finally Rachel's head popped in the stall from under the door.

"Go away!" Quinn growled furiously, clenching her eyes shut. Rachel attempted to come in more, but Quinn unlocked the stall and jumped out. Then Rachel returned to her feet and grabbed Quinn's arm. Quinn retaliated by shoving Rachel back down again. This time Rachel's head bounced against the solid floor.

"How many times are you gonna do that today?" Rachel whined, rubbing the back of her head. Quinn glared down at Rachel, finally realizing the tissues stuff in Rachel's nostrils.

"What happened to you nose?" Quinn asked; then the thought of why she cared ran through her head. Well, it would've if there was one. Rachel started to shakily stand up, the pain showing through her tightly shut eyes.

"I banged it against the door running after you."

A wave of guilt washed through Quinn.

"Don't run after me then."

The girl winced from the harsh remark. All she wanted was for Quinn to like her. Not love, but _like_. Have some positive feelings for her. But as time went on, Rachel lost more hope of this ever happening. Quinn turned her back on Rachel and left the bathroom. She wasn't ten feet away when she heard Rachel's footsteps behind her. She turned around, ready to yell at the girl, when the face of Brittany popped in front of her.

"Where have you been?"

"I…" she didn't want to hurt Brittany's feeling, "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Where's your lunch?"

"I…" Quinn's eyes bounced around, searching for something to make an excuse about when her eyes discovered a poster for charity. "I donated it to charity." This made Brittany smile.

"Aw, how nice." Brittany linked her arms with Quinn's and she led them to the lunchroom.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Rachel's head was surrounded in an aura of pain. She looked at herself in the mirror – her nose was starting to develop a bruise, an obvious purplish colored one that would remain on her face for days to come. Rachel had already checked her singing voice, and thankfully it was as powerful as ever. She splashed some water on her face and dried it off with a paper towel. Her nose had stopped bleeding, something she was grateful for.

Exiting the bathroom, Rachel was just in time for the bell to ring, signifying the end of lunch. She ran to the choir room to collect her things. Upon reaching her possessions, she heard the voice of her teacher, Mr. Schue. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" Rachel attempted to keep her face from Mr. Schue's vision.

"Nothing." She replied simply, quickly walking towards the door.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue called, a bit more sternly. "Look at me." Rachel slowly rotated towards him, biting her bottom lip. Schue came over by Rachel. "What happened to your nose?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I…hit it?" a moment passed before Rachel told her teacher of what happened, minus the kissing Quinn and the bathroom scene. The frown plastered on his face clearly expressed his dislike of the situation, and Rachel had to all but beg him to prevent him from confronting Quinn on what happened.

"Tell me if anything else happens, okay?" Rachel nodded, a small smile blooming. She always enjoyed the feeling of love and concern, especially when it was projected on her. Rachel hurried off to her next class.

* * *

Of course Rachel's parents were concerned with what had happened to Rachel, it was simply the fact that they trusted her that they didn't press the matter when she simply stated that she tripped and hit her nose. The brunette hurried upstairs and scribbled an entry in her diary about how enjoyable her kiss with Quinn was and how painful the subsequent rejection had been, but that she had been through it many times before (not the kiss) and that some Barbra Streisand movies and Celine Dion would patch her heart right up.

But it was then that it occurred inside Rachel that she may have possibly been a lesbian. It was a tiny feeling that with some thought grew into a large nuisance that she needed to deal with. She definitely liked Quinn, and she definitely was not crushing on any guys in the school. Or outside. Maybe if she hadn't been through so much pain and suffering with her previous relationships she would be bisexual, but because of the humiliation and betrayal she experienced with Jesse and the regret and pure suffering she received from her relationship with Finn, she had removed her sights from the male population and had started noticing herself more and more attracted to the females. Quinn specifically. She had always found the cheerleader beautiful, and it was undeniable that she was attractive (simple fact of life), but it wasn't until about a month ago that she started to really develop feelings for her.

Hiram and Leroy both peeked into Rachel's room simultaneously to see her staring at her comforter. And it wasn't just that, it was also taking into account she simply had a blank stare on her face, there were no signs of thoughts on her face.

"Rachel?" Leroy said.

Rachel returned to reality, her head shooting up towards her dad.

"Hi dad." A small smile accompanied the greeting. She shut her diary and leaned back onto her pillows. Her dads slowly walked inside.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel figured this was her prime opportunity.

"I have a question for you two." Both her parents sat on her bed, listening with every ounce of their fiber. "And this is hypothetical…" both her parents gave her confused looks. "What if I was gay?"

She stared at both her fathers, who were doing the same vice-versa. A smile spread across Hiram's face. "Well, this is something I wouldn't understand, seeing as boys are much more attractive than girls," his husband and daughter laughed at this, "but I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we'd love you just the same."

"Actually, I don't think I could handle another guy in the family. Especially a straight one. I think it might be easier finding a lesbian than an accepting straight guy." Leroy laughed, put his hand on his lover's. Rachel looked down and smiled – the fact that her parents supported her made her so much more comfortable. The idea that they wouldn't support her seemed palpable twenty minutes ago, but not she wanted to beat the crap out of herself for even doubting her parents' unmatchable, unconditional love.

"Are you?" Hiram asked, suddenly remembering the original phrasing of the question.

Rachel shrugged, grabbing her ankles. She opened her mouth, but when nothing came out, she shrugged once more. Her parents smiled and out their hands on hers. "We're completely fine with whatever your heart wants. Unless it wants animals."

Rachel laughed at her father's joke. But while she was laughing and smiling on the outside, on the inside, the confirmation to herself that she was gay came with the confirmation she was in love with the bitchy, uncaring, beautiful, passionate Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a hard night for Quinn. After arriving home from school, she had retreated to her room to cry for about an hour, until her mother came in. Judy tried to comfort her undeniably upset daughter, but Quinn was totally out of it – not even bacon made Quinn stop. She went on crying for a while, only stopping once she fell asleep, which occurred about a half an hour after Quinn's mother left.

Quinn wasn't quite sure why she was crying; at first she shed a few tears about hurting Rachel's nose, but then she started bawling, and Rachel in general was on her mind, not just her 'adorable' nose. Yes, Quinn thought that Rachel's nose was 'adorable'.

She would never admit that to anyone, and I implore you, never tell anyone she thought that. Please.

While Quinn was asleep, Rachel had taken the liberty to call up Quinn, but because she didn't have her number, and she didn't want anyone to know she was calling, she had to call the Fabray's landline, which she acquired from the phonebook.

"Hello?" a voice had answered, sounding nothing like the daughter Fabray.

"Mrs. Fabray?"

"Call me Judy. Are you one of Quinn's friends?"

Rachel smiled at the thought of being Quinn's friends. "I'm in glee club with her. My name's Rachel."

"Hi Rachel, um, Quinn's in her room. She's asleep." Quinn? Asleep at four-thirty in the afternoon? That didn't sound like the girl at all.

"Is she okay?"

"Honestly," if Rachel could see Judy, she would've seen Quinn's mother glancing around to make sure Quinn hadn't wandered out of her room, "she came home and started crying. She kept crying until she fell asleep, which was only about a half hour ago."

A pang of pain with a hint of guilt overcame Rachel. "Oh my," she said, trying to sound as caring as possible, but being at a loss of words, she couldn't exactly come up with something better than what she decided upon.

"I'll tell her you called when she wakes up. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

Rachel struggled for a moment. Did she want to let Quinn know she called? She might try and avoid Rachel more than she already had. "Um, yes please. Could you tell Quinn that I hope she feels better and that…" Rachel took a moment to think; Judy could realize just from Rachel's voice that she genuinely cared for her daughter, and because of this, didn't mind waiting on the phone. "and that she shouldn't worry about getting back to me immediately."

Judy smiled. "Okay Rachel. I appreciate your concern, and I'll make sure she gets your message. Have a goodnight."

"You too." Rachel said politely, hanging up.

True to her word, when Quinn wandered into the kitchen later that night with strained, red eyes and looking rather pale, Judy told Quinn Rachel's message. Quinn had been sitting, sipping slowly on some orange juice when she was informed of Rachel's considerate message to feel better.

Just as before, Quinn started crying before at the thought of Rachel. Judy quickly pulled a chair over to Quinn's side and sat down next to her daughter. She brought her into her arms and comforted her daughter. "She also said not to worry about immediately responding."

_How can she be so nice? _Quinn thought, in regards to Rachel. "I'm a terrible person, mom." Quinn sobbed, burying her face in her mother's embrace.

"No, sweetie. No you aren't."

Quinn knew what her mom was saying was true in her eyes, but in the eyes of most of McKinley, was a _huge _lie. Quinn was terrible. She acted like a bitch to the majority of the school, specifically Rachel, as demonstrated by her meltdown earlier that day.

"I've hurt Rachel _so _much." Quinn cried.

"What are you talking about, Quinnie?" her mother asked, but not loosening her hold one iota.

"I bully Rachel. Just today I was bullying her. I insult her. Hurt her. I'm atrocious to her!" Quinn cried.

Judy readjusted her hold on Quinn, to allow Quinn to fall more into her mother's loving arms. "Quinn, listen; you listening?" Quinn nodded, tears still flowing, "what you've done to Rachel, it's terrible. But look at yourself, you are sobbing over it now. If you looked back at what you've done to Rachel and felt proud about it, then…" Judy's voice trailed off – she couldn't even think about her daughter being terrible. "But you regret it. You're crying and you realize what you've done is wrong. You are a good person. I know you are."

Quinn nodded, Rachel floating around in her mind the entire time.

* * *

The next day at school was extremely nerve-racking for both Quinn and Rachel. Rachel wasn't quite sure how Quinn would react to her message. Quinn on the other hand wasn't sure about anything. Did she like Rachel? Did she hate her? Did she love her? Was she going to apologize? Was Rachel's nose okay? All these questions were burned into her brain, and each one needed to be answered.

Quinn went to her locker; all her actions were slower that day – putting in her locker combination, collecting the proper books for her classes – even after finishing, she simply stood at her locker, not even bothering to look like she was doing something. Quinn closed her locker and turned, immediately met with Rachel. This caused Quinn to jump.

"Damn it Berry." Quinn huffed, her heart racing, not just because of the scare.

"Sorry." Rachel said. Quinn glared at her, which was when she observed the slight tint of blue Rachel's bruised nose had acquired. It wasn't very noticeable, but when standing right in front of Rachel, Quinn couldn't help but notice.

"What do you want, Berry?" Quinn asked, suddenly impatient.

"Did you get my message?' Rachel asked, half-confident.

Quinn's demeanor instantly softened at the mention of the sweet message Rachel had left. She dropped her head and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, louder, looking up at Rachel. Rachel's eyes locked with Quinn's. The hazel eyes Rachel looked into that once held anger and pride, were now filled with subtle sadness and warmth. Between the vulnerability shown in Quinn's eyes and the sudden change of attitude, Rachel suddenly was filled with confidence. Quinn returned her eyes' attention to the floor.

"Hey," Rachel said, bending down to enter Quinn's field of view – she was not yet confident enough to nudge Quinn's chin up – "how are you feeling? I heard you were upset." She offered a small smile that seemed friendly enough.

That was the wrong thing to say – not in general, but to someone like Quinn. Quinn immediately shot a glare at Rachel, but only raised her head slightly. Rachel frowned at the hostility now shown. "Who said I was upset?"

Rachel immediately shrunk back, "Your mom said you were crying…" her voice trailed off. Quinn glanced around quickly, making sure no one heard that _she_, Quinn Fabray, was _crying_. Or expressing weakness in any way whatsoever.

"Don't tell _anyone_ that. Got it midget?"

"Be nicer to me."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at Rachel's command. "What?" was Rachel Berry threatening her? The girl who not even two seconds ago was shaking in her boots…well, penny loafers…was giving Quinn a command?

"I want you to be nicer to me."

"Listen here, Berry," Quinn stepped forward slightly, but Rachel, even though she would never tell anyone Quinn was crying, felt more confident with the blackmail, "that is none of your concern, and it's not your information to disclose."

"Quinn, I have _no _idea why it is that you are unwilling to reciprocate the kindness I am offering you. I called your house last night to see if you were okay, and you're responding with anger, now I"

"I can respond however I damn want, got that Ru"

Rachel took another step forward, suddenly feeling very tall next to the taller girl. "No, you _fucking _listen," Quinn winced at the harsh word she never expected to leave Rachel's lips, "I am sick and tired of you treating me like an inanimate object. I flower you with consideration whenever it is possible for me. And even when I'm blackmailing you, I ask a very simple thing: be nice to me. I'm not asking for you to date me, or screw me, or anything! Just be nicer to me and you can't even do that. I wasn't even thinking about telling anyone else. I just wanted to be friends with you." Rachel started to cry towards the end of her speech, and by the time she was finished, the tears had been flowing just like Quinn's the previous night, and that's when she quickly turned and scrambled down the hallway, trying to look like a fool in as few people's eyes as possible.

Quinn remained motionless, her mouth slightly ajar, and her thoughts in a funk. Rachel Berry just had the meltdown she had been wanting for so long. So, _so _long. Quinn thought it would feel good to get to the core of the brunette; that sending the singer over the edge would fulfill some dark and strange fetish that she was secretly harboring.

It didn't.

It didn't feel good. It didn't satisfy. It made Quinn feel absolutely, undeniably terrible. Rachel was right. What she had been asking was miniscule to what she could've asked. What she was asking wasn't even real blackmail; what she was asking was basic human rights. And Quinn Fabray stamped on those rights.

Quinn's heart ached.

* * *

Rachel had managed to avoid Quinn in the halls between classes for the rest of the morning, but when lunchtime came, she decided she would have to face Quinn if she decided to seek out Rachel in the choir room.

Quinn didn't get the chance to, as Brittany absolutely insisted they spend lunch together that day. And how could you say no to Brittany?

"Tubbers, you okay?" Santana asked, using the insult to cover the care she was expressed.

Quinn shook her head as she crossed her arms. Brittany frowned. Brittany and Santana exchanged glances. Quinn hadn't even reacted to tubbers, which she normally at least rolls her eyes at. But not today. Not an eye roll, not even an irritated sigh. Just silence.

"You can talk to us, you know." Santana said, sensing the strange aura of depression that misted around Quinn.

"Thanks." It was halfhearted.

"Does this have something to do with RuPaul?" the Latina girl asked.

Quinn turned angrily towards Santana. "Don't call her that." She seethed, her eyes obtaining enough fury to shock both of her friends. The blond turned away but remained tense from her sudden mood change.

"Sorry…" Santana mumbled, with a hint of sass.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the girl you make fun of on a daily basis!" Quinn snapped, fury gathering inside her. Why was she acting like this? She wasn't sure. She just was, and considering the treatment Rachel received, she didn't feel it was overreacting in the slightest.

"What's up with you? All of a sudden you're defending her? You made her cry earlier today, and now you're treating her like your best friend." Santana retorted.

Quinn clenched her teeth. Hot tears were burning behind her eyes, threatening to reveal themselves with any more mention of that morning. Santana noticed this, and took her opportunity to throw a low blow at Quinn. "Okay. The double standard. Okay, I'll stop calling her names and you'll continue making her cry. Less work for me." Quinn lurched over the table and grabbed Santana's shirt with both fists.

"Stop the violence." Brittany mumbled, but Quinn didn't notice.

"Stop talking about that!" Quinn cried.

"Get off of me!" Santana yelped, grasping Quinn's wrists.

"I didn't-she-I" Quinn was unable to form coherent sentences with the high amounts of stress that plagued her. She simply let go of Santana when she felt Mr. Schue's hands on her shoulders. Quinn plopped down onto the bench and continued crying.

"Hey, Quinn. C'mon, calm down." Will soothed her, rubbing her back. "Let's go to my office, we'll talk about this." Quinn nodded, only hearing 'let's go talk about this'. The two left the room, with legions of stares bearing down on them both. Will didn't care and Quinn didn't have the mental capacity at the moment to realize.

It was when they were about twenty yards away from the choir room that Quinn realized she would have to see Rachel. She started to flail her arms around, trying to break out of Will's arm.

"No! I can't go there!" Quinn cried, trying to run, but Will had a firm grasp on her.

"Quinn, calm down. Why can't you?" he asked, trying to keep Quinn from dashing down the hall.

"Rachel's in there, I can't do it…I-she-I can't do it! She _hates _me." Quinn shrieked, hinting off to Rachel, who had remained seated in the choir room upon hearing the distraught girl, that Quinn was seriously upset. She stood up and opened the choir room door. Will turned his head towards the door, and saw Rachel, who looked disturbed by Quinn's meltdown. Will hadn't seen her so upset since she saw Finn's reaction to discovering the truth about Quinn's child.

"Rachel, can you help me out?" Schue asked, nodding at Quinn, who was still attempting to make a break for it.

Rachel strode down the hallway, towards Quinn, who had her eyes tightly shut, and no real knowledge of her surroundings other than her teacher. "Quinn," Rachel put her hands on Quinn's other arm, loosely, not wanting to stress the blond out more. Quinn's reddened eyes shot open, and seeing the beautiful Rachel Berry standing in front of her made her heart skip a beat. She continued to struggle, however.

"Quinn, please, calm down." Rachel begged, trying to sound as calm as possible, but the sheer sight of Quinn in this much pain was a knife in the heart.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn cried, closing her eyes again, unable to handle the kindness the girl was giving her. "I'm _so _sorry!" Quinn whimpered at Rachel. Rachel felt her heart breaking at that moment.

"It's okay Quinn. You're okay. Do you need something?" Quinn nodded as she continued whimpering 'I'm sorry'.

"What do you need?"

Quinn snapped out of Mr. Schue's grasped, shocking him. When she ran into Rachel, Rachel released her hold on Quinn's arm. "I need you to hold me!" Rachel was caught off guard, but once she adjusted to the situation, she wrapped her arms around Quinn and started rubbing the blonde's back. Will looked on with sad eyes. It wasn't until then that Rachel or Will had noticed a crowd had gathered. Thankfully Emma was there, and she and Will successfully dismissed about a dozen students who had gathered to the scene.

Quinn however, was completely in her own world where only she and Rachel existed. Quinn continued crying into the shorter girl's shirt. When Rachel was able to attract Quinn's attention, approximately two minutes later, she and Mr. Schue guided her into the choir room. They sat Quinn down, but Quinn wouldn't let go of Rachel – with either hand. Both hands remained clenched onto Rachel's arm. Will brought the brunette a chair and told them he would talk to their teachers about what happened – meaning they would have an entire period to sit there and talk. Guess who liked that.

Rachel kept her worried gaze locked on Quinn, who was staring intently at her hands clenching Rachel's sleeve. Finally after a few minutes of nothing, Quinn looked up at Rachel. Eyes locked, and the corners of Quinn's moth slowly twitched upwards.

**A/N: OMGLEE! I was so excited at all the feedback I got from you guys. 10 Reviews! That's incredible! You think you guys could match it this time? I'm so sorry about the wait! I just didn't have any inspiration until yesterday/today. I love you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys - last chapter I got 12 reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me. I swore to myself I'd update ASAP, and here it is. I'm going to update again over the weekend, but here's a holdover :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The moment Rachel saw the smile form on Quinn's face, she suddenly felt happier. She offered a smile in return, which made Quinn's smile grow even larger. Rachel's smile blossomed into a full-blown grin at the image of a smiling Quinn, whose smile spread even farther. Finally the two were grinning at each other with every ounce of glee (hey, that's the name of the show) that they contained.

Quinn sniffed and slowly loosened her grip on Rachel's arm. Both girls glanced down at Quinn's hands and Rachel's arm. "You don't have to stop." Rachel mumbled softly. Quinn's eyes flickered up at the brunette. Rachel looked up too. Both girls' hearts were beating quickly at this point.

Quinn wasn't quite stable, mentally, at the moment. She knew what she was doing, but she couldn't quite figure out if it was what she wanted. Quinn's heart was telling her she wanted Rachel, while Quinn's brain wasn't saying anything at all. Rachel's mumble before caused Quinn to pause, and reconsider releasing Rachel from her grasp; was she letting go with Rachel in mind, or herself. Quinn swallowed hard, and started to softly shake at dire decision she had to make. If the blond let go, who knows what would happen. All the progress they've made in the last few minutes could be lost. But if she kept hold, she might catapult herself into something she didn't want or couldn't handle. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, and frowned.

Quinn's hands returned to their original position on Rachel's sleeve. "Don't make me regret this." The blond let out shakily.

A single tear escaped Rachel's eye. "I won't."

"Do you promise?" Rachel nodded immediately. "Say it."

"I promise." Rachel whispered, unable to make her voice any louder. Quinn's hand slid down Rachel's arm and placed itself it her open hand. When their fingertips touched, both girls shuddered. Both had been watching Quinn's hand make its way to Rachel's hand; the shudder had returned their attention to each other. Two eyes flickered back and forth between two eyes.

The sound of a chair being relieved of about one-hundred pounds made Rachel's jump slightly. She relaxed, however, when she felt soft lips against her own. A simple kiss had begun. And it ended just as quickly as it began. Quinn returned to her seat, biting her bottom lip to suppress any emotions she couldn't handle. Rachel, dazed, just gazed at the other girl.

"I've never kissed a girl before." Quinn said quietly.

"Neither have I."

"How did I feel?" the way Quinn phrased the question made Rachel melt. Her lips curved upwards.

"G-g-good." Rachel stuttered. A faint giggle escaped Quinn.

When Quinn realized the brunette was a little faint, she said "You felt _really _good." Rachel blushed, her eyes returning to the interwoven hands. If Rachel wasn't so out of it, she would've asked Quinn to compare her to Sam and Finn, and maybe Puck. Of course Quinn would say Rachel was better, because it was the truth.

Quinn and Rachel remained motionless for the next few minutes, the only noise that they heard being their breathing and the occasional person that walked down the halls. Neither of the girls minded, however, they both would rather have had some deep and emotional conversation.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was like an explosion to Quinn, it surprised her and her heartbeat jumped. Quinn looked up at Rachel with widened eyes due to the initial shock. Rachel cheekily laughed.

"Yeah?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Are we together?" Rachel looked at Quinn, quite expectantly, causing Quinn to heat up.

"It's a secret for right now." Quinn was nervous about how Rachel would take the answer. There were so many things Quinn was unsure about – did she really love Rachel? She definitely _liked _Rachel. But _love_? Love was a strong word – love meant forever, whether the majority of the population recognized that or not. Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled at the gesture.

"Do you wanna talk? We have an entire period at our disposal." Rachel's curiosity to know more about the real Quinn Fabray was breaking through the persona Rachel had built up – whatever that was.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. She wasn't entirely in the mood to _talk_, but _listening_ to Rachel Berry might not be as painful as she'd previously thought. But what if Rachel wanted to have a two-sided conversation, rather than just her babbling on? "How about you just talk, and I'll listen?" Rachel's excitement seemed to have evaporated – did she want Quinn to talk _that _much?

"Okay, but what do I talk about?" Rachel asked, not as disappointed as the blond had thought. What did Quinn want Rachel to talk about? She didn't really care – while she thought Rachel was beautiful and sweet (at times), she had to admit she wasn't exactly in love with Rachel's behavior for a significant portion of the time. Of course, she'd never admit that to Rachel.

"Rachel, there's something you should know." Quinn said, nervous, "I think you are beautiful, and you can be sweet, but honestly…" she looked deep into Rachel's eyes, "…sometimes you can be extremely annoying." Okay, so she would admit it. I was wrong, I apologize. Rachel's mouth slightly opened, as if to say something, but it seemed Rachel was a little too hurt to respond. Guilt erupted from within Quinn, and she immediately wore a face to express it. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that harsh." Rachel nodded, solemn. Quinn stepped up off her seat, released her grasp on Quinn's arm and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. She was forced to bend over to reach it, but she didn't care – she'd hurt Rachel only three minutes into their relationship, she could make one itty bitty sacrifice.

"I'll try to be better." Rachel coughed as she wrapped her arms around Quinn, her face buried in Quinn's shoulder. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"_No_!" Quinn barked, angry that Rachel would even say something like that. It may have been angered sparked by her own stupidity, or it may have been directed at the new round of guilt that attacked her. Quinn pulled back, but kept her hands on Rachel's person, "Rachel, don't you even dare do that to yourself. I was completely out of line for what I said – it's not that you're annoying, I'm just extremely irritable and bitchy." Quinn pressed her palm to Rachel's cheek, cupping it. Rachel couldn't help but smile, a small tear spilling over her eyelid, sliding in between her cheek and Quinn's hand.

"Quinn," Rachel started, putting her hand over her new-girlfriend's, "As much as I appreciate your attempt to cheer me up, the fact remains the same; I still have to try to be better, because I want to make you really happy, and if my run-on sentences displease you, well," Rachel took Quinn's hand and pressed her lips to the knuckles again, "I'd rather have them go then you." The level of love and compassion Quinn was receiving was more than she could handle, and tears very much congruent to Rachel's started to make tracks very similar to the ones Rachel's tears made. From here Quinn's reaction started to differ from Rachel's; Quinn's chin quivered, and she started to audibly cry. Rachel stood up – her height only increased by about an inch though – and she brought Quinn into her arms and started to slowly rub the taller girl's back. Quinn tightly coiled her arms around the brunette, burying her nose in Rachel's locks. She inhaled one of the most erotic scents she'd ever experienced, it smelt like…_blueberries_. Of course this was an aroma Quinn had experienced many times before; the delicious pies her mother would bake around the holidays; the multi-scented highlighters and such that were _the thing_ in elementary school; but nothing that blueberry scent ever wafted around made it seem as good as at that moment.

"Quinn, if you keep crying you're gonna end up like Ms. Sylvester: without any." Rachel's sardonic comment got Quinn to smile.

"We can't have that." Quinn choked out, pulling back from Rachel and wiping away tears with her sleeves. "I plan on crying when we graduate, and when we get married, and when we have kids, and when our kids get married…" Quinn's voice trailed off as it gradually dawned upon her what exactly she was saying. She saw the impact of her words in Rachel's eyes. It was the only time Quinn had ever glanced into Rachel Berry's chocolate orbs, or anyone else's, and witnessed something magical, _bliss_. Perfect happiness. Of course the rational Quinn wasn't entirely sure the relationship would work out, but she was in such a tangle at the moment the irrational Quinn was thinking.

A spark exploded between the two girls, and both were instantaneously attracted to the other. Quinn's lips captured Rachel's in a hot and messy grasp. Something similar to tears began between each of the girls' legs. Rachel's hands traveled around Quinn's valley of a body, unsure of where exactly they belong. She soon discovered, however, when she felt Quinn yank her up, her legs encircling her make out partner's hips. Quinn's hands were very grabby, and she enjoyed squeezing the soft flesh of Rachel's thighs.

_Thank fucking God for those fucking skirts Berry wears_.

Neither Quinn nor Rachel even bothered to concern themselves with the open door. It was then that Emma Pillsbury, sent at Will's request, arrived at the room. She audibly gasped at the two girls 'getting it on' in the choir room. Rachel didn't notice, as her attention was too attached to Quinn's lips. Quinn broke out of the lip lock and whispered the other girls name. Of course Rachel, with her closed eyes, thought that this was Quinn about to go into a dirty talk monologue. Of course it wasn't, but Rachel, unaware of the redhead teacher behind her, started to suck and nibble on Quinn's neck.

"Rachel," Quinn croaked; her throat was little dry at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"Mmmm, yes Quinn?"

"Miss Pillsbury."

Rachel wasn't dumb, and she understood immediately what Miss Pillsbury meant. Her head rocketed around to the dumfounded teacher that was standing in the doorway. Both girls stared at the teacher, until Quinn let go of Rachel, who then dropped onto the conveniently placed chair. There was minimal damage done to Rachel's ass.

"This is _not _what it looks like." Both girls lied simultaneously. Rachel was embarrassed to be caught in an inappropriate activity. Quinn, on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed to be caught with Rachel, and also nervous that Emma would spill the beans and this scene would spread around the school. If it did, Quinn would kill herself.

I'm not kidding.

**Reviews are Love. Love is Faberry. Review for More Faberry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel and Quinn were currently sitting in the office of Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor, waiting for the return of Mr. Schue. Emma had previously walked in on them making out in the choir room while Mr. Schue was away. Emma was currently standing outside her office, and this was for two reason, one, to give the girls some space; two, because she was slightly uncomfortable sitting in the office with the two girls who she had walked in on. You can say it was a slightly disturbing experience.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel had asked once they were alone. In all honesty she was slightly scared about how this experience would further influence the blonde's actions about the relationship. If you would call it that. A part of Rachel was sure that Quinn would totally flip out about the entire situation and end any further links the two girls had made that day. Another part of Rachel was sure because of the traumatic experience that occurred prior to the walking; Quinn would realize how much she truly needed Rachel and her undying love for the ex-cheerleader. But of course, the first part was driven by rational thought – something that Rachel always relied on.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this." Quinn mumbled in reply. Rachel was caught off guard – was Quinn apologizing about an extremely embarrassing moment that A, wasn't even her fault, and B, was probably much more painful for the blond to live through than the blond? It seemed so.

"Don't be. It's my fault just as much as yours, if not more." Rachel said, her eyes flickered to the ground.

"No its not," Quinn stated outright with a confident amount of firmness. She held out her hand to Rachel, palm up. Rachel turned to her and the brunette's eyes danced between the other girl's hand and face. "Take my hand, sweetheart." Quinn's voice was warm like hot cocoa on a winter's day – the coldness surrounding it made its effects even more felt.

Quinn felt a hand take her own, and a smile slid onto her face. Her eyes glanced down briefly to the two hands intertwined, and then back up to the singer's face. Quinn's smile grew even wider. She heard herself laugh, to Rachel's confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" Rachel asked, suddenly feeling nervous about Quinn's giggle.

Quinn shook her head. "You're so pretty, Berry." Rachel dodged her head at the sound of her name.

"I have to come up with a name for you." Rachel said.

"Like a pet name?" Quinn's giggle set Rachel's heart aflutter.

"Yes, _Quinn_." Rachel said with feign spite. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. Then the door opened and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walked in. Rachel released Quinn's hand and it felt as if part of Quinn's heart crumbled away. Rachel gave Quinn an apologetic look and Quinn nodded, understanding.

Ms. Pillsbury sat in her chair, her wide eyes staring down at the table. Her prominent blush had erased itself from her cheeks. Mr. Schue took a seat on top of her desk, as he always does. He was not so coy to bounce his eyes back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. The girls sided themselves with Ms. Pillsbury, keeping their eyes firmly on the ground.

"Girls?" Schue addressed them.

"Mr. Schue I am incredibly sorry for our completely inappropriate action in the choir room just before and I can completely assure you that it will never happen again on school grounds!" Rachel babbled out, the pressuring being too much for her.

"Rachel, I still don't even know exactly what happened." Will laughed lightly. Rachel mouthed 'oh', her head slowly dropping once more. Quinn giggled at Rachel, who gave her a sideways glance, a smile showing her happiness about being able to make Quinn laugh. "Either of you care to fill me in?" Quinn and Rachel gave each other brief glances. There was a brief silent discussion via looks between the two girls before finally Rachel turned to Mr. Schue.

"Well, Quinn and I were in the choir room where you left us," Rachel started, trying to suppress a smile at the memory, "and we were talking…and eventually we started to kiss," Rachel's slow explanation was driving Quinn crazy.

"And then we started making out and Ms. Pillsbury walked in on us." Quinn burst out – the anxiety becoming too much.

"I see." Will said, he turned to Emma, and she nodded, as to confirm the story. "Can we talk outside?" Emma and Will left the room to discuss what further actions to pursue. Rachel and Quinn's eyes followed them until the door shut, in which Rachel turned back around to Quinn.

"What do you think they are going to do to us? What if they give us detention, or suspension? Or worse! What if they make me"

"Rachel! Calm down – they won't punish you that badly. This is your first offense _ever_. Well, that glee club thing you guys did the beginning of last year wasn't exactly appropriate but nonetheless. It'll all be okay."

Will and Emma walked back in the room; Will said "Both of you are expelled," with the upmost seriousness.

"What?" Quinn shouted; Rachel's jaw simply dropped down, and she felt her head go light. "You can't do that to us! _We were even fucking_!" Quinn hissed the last part in a whisper. Will's eyes went as wide as Emma's at Quinn's use of profanity. He and Emma exchanged glances.

"I was just joking…" he scratched the back of his head, suddenly deciding that the practical joke wasn't such a good idea. Rachel's heartbeat returned to normal pace and she let out a long sigh of relief. "But Quinn, I must request you not use that type of vulgar language in school."

"Your fault. You shouldn't have played that joke." Quinn said defiantly, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"She has a point…" Emma mumbled to Will, the first thing Rachel or Quinn had heard her say the entire time.

"But girls, there is no punishment. This time. If we ever catch you engaging in that sort of activity on school grounds during school hours we will have to punish you. Understand?" Both girls nodded. "I'll see you two at glee club." The bell rang, as if it had been listening to the entire conversation and knew exactly when to ring. Both girls scurried out of the room and went their separate ways.

* * *

Glee club went smoothly – Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other but didn't interact, so there wasn't any sort of gossip floating around – simply a glance from Finn and Santana – the latter suspected something, but the former was just plain confused.

Mr. Schue's assignment for the week had been to perform at the end of the week songs from a movie (that was _not _a musical, much to Rachel's disappointment). By giving this assignment he had hoped to introduce the children not only to new music, but to new films as well. After glee club ended and everyone dispersed, Rachel met with Quinn at her car.

"Do you know what song you are doing?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn looked up from her keys and shook her head.

"I haven't had much time to think about it." Quinn explained, unlocking her car. "Do you?"

"Yes," Rachel said proudly, "I am going to perform Celine Dion's epic ballad 'My Heart Will Go On' from _Titanic_." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend – she should have expected a Celine Dion song.

"I might do 'As Time Goes By', 'Moon River' or 'Miss Misery'." Quinn leaned against her car, crossing her arms.

"_Casablanca_, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, and I don't know the last one." Rachel admitted, somewhat embarrassed. Quinn started to laugh hysterically. Rachel tried to smile, but a frown made its way instead. "What?" Rachel asked, self-consciously.

"I-I just should've known you'd know the movies from like fifty years ago by not one from like ten years ago." Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, and upon seeing a frown on Rachel's face, suddenly felt guilty. She took Rachel in her arms and held her. "Berry, I wasn't making fun of you. M'kay?" Rachel nodded, holding onto Quinn tighter, feeling safe in the arms of her lover. "I just found it a little funny. I'm sorry."

"You looked like you found more than a _little_ funny." Rachel quipped quietly into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn snorted, gently rubbing Rachel's back.

"Do you want a ride?" Quinn asked, releasing Rachel.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Maybe you can come over?" Quinn's voice wandered away somewhere, and her eyes suddenly found the asphalt interesting. Her eyes flickered up to see Rachel's face: she was smiling. Rachel nodded.

"Of course I'd like to, but I need to ask my dads." Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad's phone number. Hiram Berry picked up the phone. "Dad? Can I hang out at a friend's house for a little while? I don't know yet. I'll call,"

"Tell them I can take you home." Quinn interjected.

"My friend can drive me home. Who? Um…Quinn. Yes dad, no dad, I gotta go, I love you, bye…_bye_!" Rachel shoved her phone in her pocket and turned to Quinn. "I can come over."

* * *

Quinn pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. Before she got out, however, she turned to the brunette. "My mom doesn't know about this…" Quinn murmured, suddenly nervous about Rachel's coming over. Rachel nodded, completely understanding. It had in fact crossed through her mind about how Quinn's mother, Judy, would take Quinn's homosexuality (or bisexuality), and Rachel had rationally decided that while she didn't believe her mother would kick Quinn out after what happened with the pregnancy, she would not look upon it kindly.

"I'll be good." Rachel responded cheekily. Quinn nodded and gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips. The two got out of the car and walked up to the door. Quinn, upon finding the door locked, pulled out her keys, but before she could unlock it herself, her mother had and pulled the door open.

"Good afternoon, Quinnie." Judy smiled, "Whose your friend?"

"Mom, this is Rachel." Rachel offered a smile that filled Quinn's stomach with butterflies.

"Glad to finally meet you in person, Rachel." Judy extended her hand for Rachel. Rachel shook Judy's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me, Judy."

"My apologies, Judy." Rachel laughed – she was really nervous. Rachel released Judy's hand and the three of them stood for a moment without saying a word.

"Mom, we're gonna go to my room." Quinn broke the silence, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her away.

"Do you girls want any snacks?"

"No thanks mom."

"But I'm kinda hungry…" Rachel murmured as she was dragged away.

Quinn's room was slightly less than Rachel imagined it to be. It had white walls, and everything was fairly plain. There was a table with a picture of Quinn, Brittany and Santana on a table next to her bed, along with a clock radio. On a desk across the room there was an assortment of papers, with pencils and pens scattered around it. A lamp stood in the corner of the room, allowing for a dimmed setting. A circular rug was laid in the center of the room. Rachel was underwhelmed.

"This is your room?" Rachel asked, looking around. Quinn nodded, shutting the door. Rachel moved over to the bed and sat down. "It's pretty." Rachel said, looking at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, her thoughts contradicting Rachel's. She placed herself next to Rachel. "What do you wanna do?" Rachel shrugged, clasping her hands together. Quinn's eyes wandered down to the ground.

"I don't often go over to other people's houses. You could say that this is a slightly awkward experience for me." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's knee.

"Don't worry. I'll make this experience as comfortable as possible for you." Quinn's voice trailed off as she leaned into Rachel, her lips only slightly pressed against the brunette's. Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her lover.

"I can't do this." Rachel growled, jumping up. She turned away from a confused and slightly hurt Quinn. She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel turned slightly to Quinn. "Why are you being so nice to me?" her voice was incredulous.

Quinn stood up and walked over to her table. She picked up a mirror and brought it over to Rachel. She handed it to Rachel. The brunette looked at her reflection for a moment, then realizing what it was.

"Is this about my nose?" Rachel asked, her fingertips lightly brushing her bruised nose. Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded. She couldn't cry anymore. She just couldn't. She had cried enough. Rachel looked up at the taller girl and her lips twitched slightly into a small beam.

"I feel so guilty about hurting you. And I see it every single time I look at you. Plus the fact that you're so nice to me is like salt on the wound." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm so nice to you." Rachel joked, putting a sorrowful smile of her girlfriend's face. "Cheer up. This nose is worth it." Quinn nodded, and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against Rachel's nose, holding it there for a few seconds. When she finally pulled away Rachel was wearing a big goofy grin. "Don't you think we should tell your mom?"

Quinn's eyes widened, and she was suddenly afraid. "What? Why?" she quickly recoiled.

"Well, then we can snuggle on your couch and stuff." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"We can snuggle on my bed and stuff." Quinn guided Rachel to her bed. "I'm on top." Quinn's eyes glinted with this sexual aura that Rachel couldn't stand. So she laid herself down on Quinn's bed. Quinn slowly crawled over her. She leaned down and took Rachel's soft lips in her own. A hand attached itself to Rachel's waist, and slowly made its way up. Rachel's hand, in a moment of sexual arousal, latched itself onto Quinn's butt. Quinn gasped as the sudden action, but gave Rachel a look of such ecstasy that the brunette knew her action was not only condoned, but encouraged.

Soon Rachel felt a hand on her breast. Quinn gently squeezed Rachel and smiled at the response Rachel made. Rachel opened her mouth and allowed Quinn's tongue to enter. Rachel honestly had no idea what she was doing. Not just literally, but in this situation whatsoever. She had always been a good girl, so why was she now rushing into this sort of sexual relationship with Quinn?

But, she was enjoying herself. Isn't that reason enough?

Quinn slowly lowered herself onto the shorter girl. She intertwined her legs with Rachel's and moved her hand into Rachel's hair. She grabbed a fistful of it and broke her kiss with Rachel. Both of them were in need of hair.

"You taste so good." Quinn said, panting heavily. She pressed her forehead against Rachel's. The tips of their noses were touching. Rachel inhaled Quinn's breath – it smelled really nice. But that might just be Rachel.

Quinn's hand slid into Rachel's shirt, but the defense system that had been dormant for so long was still functional, and the singer's hand grasped Quinn's. "I can't do this with your mom in the house and not aware we are together."

"Are you serious!" Quinn roared under her breath. Rachel nodded – the smile that revealed itself due to how cute Quinn could be when she was mad. Right now Quinn was extremely wet due to how erotic she found Rachel Berry – don't tell her I said that – and she really wanted to get in Berry's pants. So she agreed. "You are such a baby." Quinn groaned as the two sat up.

"I'm your baby." Rachel placed a kiss on Quinn's neck from behind, give the blond chills.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Kitchen!" her mother replied. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, the midget giving Quinn a reassuring look. The two made their way to the kitchen and looked at their mother, who was making a grocery list.

"Mom, can we talk?" Quinn asked, her hands behind her back. Judy's eyes darted back and forth between her daughter and Rachel.

"What about?"

Quinn swallowed hard – this was it. "Personal stuff."

"Is this about a relationship?" Judy asked, catching Quinn and Rachel off guard. They both looked at each other. "Because if it's what I think, I won't have it."

"W-what?" Quinn asked, heartbroken.

Judy looked at Quinn and Rachel, who were both looking scared as abused puppies. "Jk. That is what you kids say now? _Jk_?" Judy laughed.

"You're kidding?" Quinn was dumbfounded. Duped twice in one day. "Why would you do that to me?" Quinn cried, her eyes reddening.

"Honey, come here." Quinn bashfully marched over to her mother. She brought her daughter into a hug. Judy locked eyes with Rachel, who was slightly smiling. "I'm sorry about that, I was hoping I'd give off the impression I'm so comfortable about it that I could joke like that."

Quinn buried her face in her mother's shirt. She started to cry. Rachel came over, feeling like a third wheel, but tried to comfort Quinn. Judy let go of Quinn, who simply dropped her head and continued to cry. All three of the girls were in a small area.

"Quinn, everything's okay." Rachel soothed, taking Quinn's hand. Her girlfriend nodded, but she continued to cry. It wasn't anything more than raw nerves and just the impact coming out had on Quinn. The three remained silent, the only noise being that of Quinn's uneven breathing and the occasional sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm overreacting and I-I don't know exactly h-how to handle this situation." Quinn coughed. Judy handed her daughter a tissue, and Quinn loudly blew her nose.

"Quinn, I'm always gonna love you. Losing you last year taught me that." Quinn nodded, grateful for the amount of love she was receiving right now. "Rachel, are you staying for dinner?" Rachel's eyes bounced back between Quinn and Judy.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask…"

"Of course not, we were gonna order pizza anyway." Judy said.

"Okay. I'll just need to let my dads know." Rachel replied.

"And yes mom, she did say 'dads' as in plural." Quinn smiled before coughing again. Judy was caught a little off guard but quickly adjusted.

"Oh, okay then. Have you met her parents yet, Quinn?" Quinn shook her head.

"Okay then. I'm assuming your parents don't have any problems with the relationship, Rachel." Rachel smiled, shaking her head.

"I mean, they don't know yet…only you, Mr. Schue and the guidance counselor know as of yet."

Judy looked at Quinn, then Rachel. "Mr. Schue and the guidance counselor know?" Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel and started to walk away.

"We'll be in our room. Call us when its dinnertime. They stepped out of the kitchen, but Quinn stopped. She turned back around and slightly stepped back into the room. "Mom, I'm gay."

Judy smiled tenderly. "I know, Quinn."

* * *

Rachel called her dads, straightened everything out, and the girls spent the rest of the time spooning. Quinn had fallen asleep, which presented a problem for Rachel, who was the little spoon in the situation. So, Rachel spent the next hour in Quinn's arms, waiting for dinnertime so she could wake Quinn up.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She whispered to come in, and Judy opened the door. She smiled when she saw Rachel, caged in her daughter's arms.

"Quinn fell asleep." Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

"Pizza's here." Judy replied, quietly. Rachel turned her head slightly to see Quinn out of the corner of her eyes. She looked so peaceful. She also had been drooling. On Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel said, slightly louder than a whisper. She patted Quinn's cheek, and the other girl shot up. Rachel pursed her lips, trying to suppress a fit of giggles. "Its dinner." Rachel sat up, now missing the feeling of being wrapped up in Quinn. The ex-cheerleader wiped away spit at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be waiting." Judy smiled, going downstairs.

"You drooled on me." Rachel laughed, brushing off any excess spit onto Quinn. Quinn blushed.

"Sorry. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Quinn took Rachel hand and tried to yank her along, but Rachel resisted.

"I'm a vegan. I don't eat pizza…" Rachel responded. Quinn covered her face, suddenly feeling stupid about not remembering. "I didn't even think about it before when your mom first suggested pizza, I was too consumed with you. Don't worry about it though. I'll eat later."

Quinn sighed. "No, you are eating. We have some fresh fruit for a salad. I'll make it. Can you eat fruit, or is that a crime against nature?" Quinn asked, sarcastically. Rachel deadpanned, but smiled in the end.

The two girls met with Quinn's mother in the dining room.

"Mom, Rachel's a vegan…that means she can't eat pizza so I'm gonna go make her a fruit salad."

"Oh, sweetie, you should have said something. We could have made other arrangements." Judy said, feeling slightly less guilty than Quinn.

"It's okay. I forgot too. I'm gonna go help Quinn." Rachel said, smiling.

"No. You and my mom are going to talk. I'll be back in like five minutes." Quinn forced Rachel into a seat and scurried away to the kitchen. Rachel folded her hands on her lap and nervously looked down at the pretty placemats.

"So, Rachel. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

_This is it Rachel, don't blow it. Control yourself. Do _not _babble on for eons about your soon to be Tony-winning Broadway career_.

"I like to sing." Rachel said simply.

"I guess that's why you're in glee club." Judy laughed. Rachel nodded – anxiety was ruling her behavior.

"I'm in honors classes too. I hold education very seriously." Rachel went on. "I'm not very popular…I love musicals and Broadway." Rachel grinned; nothing else was coming to mind. It was then that Rachel realized how boring she really was.

"Interesting." Judy said, trying to be polite. It was awkward between the two. Like, _really_ awkward. "Do you plan on pursuing a career on Broadway?" Rachel nodded. "Well I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"Really?"

Judy nodded, suddenly feeling a whole new wave of warmth come from Rachel. The brunette smiled. Rachel always found it nice to another person who wanted to be part of her world. It didn't happen very often. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Judy." Rachel smiled.

"For what?"

"Caring."

* * *

It turns out that Quinn made really good fruit salads. Although, it might just be Rachel trying to get into Quinn's pants by sucking up. Dinner went really well, according to Rachel, but if you asked Quinn, she would disagree – the entire dinner consisted of small talk, jokes, and mentions of Quinn's childhood, that Rachel found extremely funny. Quinn wanted to shoot herself by the end however.

Both girls were extremely relieved that Judy liked Rachel. While the mention of Rachel's religion was never mentioned, both girls were quite sure that Judy was aware of her religion – Rachel thinks it's the nose that gives it away.

Around eight, Rachel fathers demanded that she return home. Rachel couldn't break their decision – although once they find out Rachel and Quinn are romantically involved, things might change.

"Thank you so much for having me over." Rachel said once more to Judy.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure having you." Judy said.

Rachel nodded and waved goodbye to Judy. The two girls stepped outside into the dark, cool night. Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own and stared down at them. She took a deep breath. She wanted to tell her how great that night had been. But the words just didn't come out. She took a deep breath and looked up at Rachel. "I love you." That sufficed.

"I love you too." Rachel said.

Quinn drove Rachel home, both promising to not text or call the other at all for the rest of the night. Quinn had suggested it, and while Rachel didn't like the idea, she agreed. Anything for Quinn. But when Rachel turned the light off and laid her head down on the pillow, she thought she was dreaming when she heard her phone vibrating against her nightstand.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update. I got sick last week and I wasn't able to think clearly for days, preventing me from sleeping. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Also, I'm really happy about how many reviews you guys gave me. 10 again? You guys are the best. **

**Remember to review and give me your thoughts. :) Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Quinn!" Rachel cried out, reaching her climax_.

* * *

Quinn jolted upwards, feeling fire in her blood. She panted heavily before finally reclining back into her bed. She stuck her hand in between her thighs and was met with wetness. She touched her core, still seriously sensitive, and shuddered. She took a deep breath and unwillingly removed her hand from the area. She rolled over and grabbed her pillow. She buried her face in it, wanting to scream, cry – just get _something _out. Her mother, only a few rooms away, prevented this from happening.

Quinn looked over at her clock, _5:48_. Rachel probably wasn't even up yet. She didn't try to get another hour of sleep; the tickle at her center would prevent it. She kicked her sheets off of her and stepped out of bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with orange juice. She silently suckled at the tip of the glass, ever so slightly raising the other end of the glass up so she could reach the orange juice.

Quinn eventually set the glass down and curled up into a ball. She rested her cheek on her knee and closed her eyes. She was hurting. Not physically, but emotionally. There was something about Rachel – she missed her, a lot. The way Rachel held her hand, it was different. Not the technique or anything like that, just the way she did it. It was a Rachel Berry touch. It was kind and radiated an enormous amount of love. Rachel's lips on her own felt comfortable, not like Puck's or Finn's, or even Sam's. The formers had hard, uncomfortable lips, and they all had really uncomfortable peach fuzz. Rachel's lips were so soft and plush and _tasty_. They made Quinn explode inside with excitement – real excitement, like the kind her center was feeling just thinking about it.

She missed Rachel. A lot.

A tear trickled down her cheek, Quinn was determined it would be the only one as she furiously rubbed her eyes. Quinn had experienced the feeling of loneliness before, but not to this degree. The degree to which she desperately _needed _the object she was lacking's touch or image right in front of her. Image isn't a good word, because Quinn didn't want a picture of Rachel, she wanted Rachel. She wanted to see Rachel right in front of her – close enough that she could reach out and feel her soft lips. Close enough that she could talk with the smaller girl forever, even if she was annoying. Close enough that no matter how much she pushed Rachel away, she would never really be gone.

Quinn poured most of the orange juice down the drain ultimately, the combination of yearning and arousal proving to be fatal on your appetite.

She felt stupid. Why was she so dramatic about this? Why couldn't she just want to see Rachel badly? Why did she have to have a sex dream and shed tears and fucking get all super emotional about a girl who not even a week ago she hated. Or strongly disliked. Whatever. Quinn's fingernails dug angrily into her palms. She didn't even realize until she opened her hands how much pressure there was in her hands. Quinn escaped to the bathroom, tore out of her clothes and quickly prepared herself a hot shower. The warm water droplets rivuleted down her back, down her front. Right across her gateway to heaven. She clenched her thighs tight, an orgasm felt very possible at that moment. She overcame the intense urge to just shove herself into herself and release all the erotic feelings that were probably the cause of her overly emotional morning. But she didn't – it wasn't right. It went against her religion. She simply washed her hair as calmly as possible.

* * *

By the time Quinn walked into McKinley High, the feelings had calmed, and she had gained more control of herself, both emotionally and physically. However, the morning had resulted in a somewhat reserved and conscious Quinn. This was noticed by several students, such as Jacob Ben Israel, who wasn't scared shitless by the somewhat scared looking blond.

Leaning against her locker was Brittany. Quinn gave a small smile when the other girl made eye contact. "Hi Brittany." She said shortly, quickly getting to work on her locker lock.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany returned, moving slightly over to make room for Quinn.

Quinn exchanged her books and shut her locker. She turned to Brittany, but the sight of Rachel walking towards her with a wide grin caught her eye. Quinn shot a look at the brunette, that caused her face to scrunch up in confusion. Quinn shook her head and mouthed 'go away'. Rachel frowned and walked past the two blonde's. Thankfully, Brittany had been too busy talking about ducks or something to notice Quinn's silent communication.

* * *

Rachel sat silently sulking in the choir room at lunch time. She was staring quite disappointedly at the piano keys. She didn't bother starting her lunch – she missed Quinn too much. Why did Quinn have to do this to her? She respected that Quinn didn't want to come out, but the two couldn't, be like, friends? Rachel let out a heavy sigh.

Rachel turned to go to the bathroom when the door opened. She stared right at Quinn, who was beaming at Rachel. Rachel responded by scooping the taller girl up in a hug. She tightly squeezed Quinn's torso, smiling as wide as ever.

"Hello to you too." Quinn laughed, patting Rachel's back. Rachel loosened her hold but remained attached. Quinn felt guilt and in response gently placed her arms around her girlfriend.

"I missed you…" Rachel said sadly, burying her face into Quinn's chest.

That wasn't easy to hear from Rachel. This is Rachel Berry – while the girl was overly emotional, who would ever expect her to act like this? Although Quinn didn't know her very well…

"Rachel, lemme make it up to you. We'll hang out after school." Rachel brightened up at this suggestion, leaning away from Quinn to look up at her beautiful face. The two shared a brief kiss.

"Whoa!" a new voice called from behind them. Santana and Brittany were standing dumbfounded about two feet away. Quinn turned towards the couple, shocked, while Rachel fearfully hiding as much as she could behind Quinn.

Rachel's fear sprouted from the horrible thought that if anyone ever found out about her and Quinn, the latter would abandon the relationship is favor of popularity – something she had always desired. So Rachel prayed to God that Santana would agree with the pleas Quinn was babbling out.

"I never thought you'd like Man-Hands."

"Santana, please, _please _do not tell anybody – I am completely not ready to be gay in the public eye. I need to brace myself, okay? Please"

"Stop the waterworks, Q, don't you think I know this better than anyone. Sure I'll keep my mouth shut, except to you guys." Santana smiled, devious plans developed in her mind as her eyes gave off a glint of sinister pleasure.

"I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone about your sweet lady kisses." Brittany smiled, taking Santana's hand in her own. Rachel gave the taller girl an appreciative smile. Santana and Brittany stepped inside the choir room and closed the door behind them. The girls all took a seat, Rachel on the piano bench, Quinn on the piano, and Santana and Brittany on two chairs from the back of the room.

"How long?" Santana asked, having no desire to bullshit around.

"Two days." Rachel grinned, proud of the infant relationship. Brittany 'awwed' and Santana gave a look of pure disgust.

"I'm assuming you haven't told your mother." Santana said – Quinn thought she heard a hint of question in Santana's statement.

"No. I have. She already knew." Quinn said.

"I can confirm this. I was there." Rachel interjected.

"What, did she walk on you two making out?" Santana laughed, leaning on her knees. Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's idiotic quip, but Rachel gave a very serious headshake.

"Of course not. I highly doubt she would have approved of that, especially with the relationship being as young as it is." This was one of those moments where Quinn's love for Rachel wasn't as strong as it should be. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Is she cool with it?" Brittany asked innocently.

Quinn nodded.

"Wait, you said she already knew. How could she know if you two just got together yesterday?" Santana barked, suddenly suspicious the two were lying.

Quinn scratched her head. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess because of the way me and Rachel were acting towards each other – it wasn't like, super close or anything, just casual – but I did have a meltdown the day before that that involved Rachel." Rachel took Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "And when we came downstairs later to talk to her about it, she said she already knew. I guess it was the way we approached her. It's like, mother's intuition or something."

Brittany mumbled something about college as Santana mulled over what had been said. As she did this, Rachel nudged Quinn her lunch and quietly pleaded with her to eat it. Quinn shook her head but Rachel _insisted_. You don't say no when a Berry insists.

"You don't say no when a Berry insists." Rachel said as she pushed it towards her girlfriend one last time. Quinn finally gave in and started to nibble at a vegan cookie, making the brunette quite happy. Secretly, while Quinn seemed like she was annoyed at Rachel's overbearing ways, she was enamored with the care she was receiving.

"Enough with the foreplay, girls." Santana said, "so, does Berry's parents know that the girl who used to make her life a living hell is now sticking her fingers in"

"Hey, shut it, S." Quinn snapped, feeling warm.

"My dads are not aware of my relationship as of yet, but they will either today or tomorrow. I'd like Quinn to be there with me when I confront they with the news, but I figure if I can't arrange for her to come over today or tomorrow, I'll have to tell them myself. I don't want them to think I was keeping something from them. We have a very close relationship." Rachel didn't even break a sweat with her monologue, unlike Brittany who was still trying to absorb the information. Quinn looked away from Rachel for a moment, suddenly embarrassed of her girlfriend. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she was extremely upset that she was embarrassed. She cleared her throat.

"You talk a lot; you know that, Man-Hands?"

"Don't call her that!" Quinn yelled at Santana. Brittany suddenly tensed up. The last time she saw the two fight, it was literally ripping her apart inside. The same thing was happening now.

"Calm down Tubbers! I'll lay off." Quinn nodded, suddenly a tad mad. But not at Santana. And not at Brittany either.

You'll never guess who.

* * *

Quinn was leaning against her car, waiting for Rachel – it seemed like a exact recreation of the day prior. Except this time, Quinn had something to say.

"Hey." Rachel smiled at Quinn, but it wasn't enough.

"Why didn't you defend me today?" Quinn quickly quipped. Epic.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"When Santana called me Tubbers. I defended you right before and you couldn't defend me?" Quinn came off as angry, but Rachel and I belief it's not so much anger as hurt.

"Quinn, I didn't realize…I didn't want to provoke any more arguing." Rachel said, looking up at Quinn with these adorable chocolate eyes. Quinn crossed her arms.

"So not arguing is more important than me."

"No Quinn, I just, Brittany was getting really upset and I just – please don't do this." Rachel said, an apologetic look on her face.

"You haven't even apologized yet." Quinn glared down at Rachel, her eyes burning. Rachel looked up incredulously at Quinn. She was about to retort with Quinn's not apologizes in the past, but then the memories of in the hallway yesterday resurfaced.

"I'm sorry, baby." Rachel stepped closer in an attempt to wrap her arms around Quinn. Quinn was somewhat resistant, but eventually Rachel got herself attached to Quinn. "I'm really sorry, Quinn." Rachel half-whispered, squeezing Quinn for emphasis. Quinn tried to keep her HBIC attitude, but with Rachel, she melted just like chocolate.

"Let's go to my house." Quinn said, her arms sliding around Rachel. "We'll talk to your dads tomorrow."

* * *

Quinn gently stroked a strand of Rachel's hair out of her face. Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled. The two were watching television – HBO really made finding something easier. So the two girls had decided on watching _Drag Me to Hell_. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable movie for the two to watch – it was one of the gross-out movies. Rachel found it absolutely hysterical while Quinn thought it was just plain disgusting.

"I don't know how you can find this funny." Quinn said, closing her eyes. Rachel shrugged into Quinn's embrace.

"It's so cheesy it's funny." Rachel explained, laughing at the latest round of vomit.

"You're just crazy, I think." Quinn sighed, kissing Rachel's hair.

"I think I am." Rachel laughed, this time at Quinn's remark rather than the movie. But Quinn didn't realize that. She didn't even think about it, the scent of Rachel's hair was heaven. It always was, and it always will be. "Hey Quinn?" Rachel asked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. Quinn was confused at Rachel's actions, but went along with it without asking too many questions.

"Yeah?" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. She felt so comfortable, even with the two inches away from each other's faces because of the couch.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Rachel said, feeling somewhat awkward at her statement. The night before had left Rachel feeling kind of guilty that Quinn said 'I love you' first, Rachel _was_ the _one_ who developed feelings first, as far as she knew. She had had a crush on the blond since the beginning of high school. She dared not tell anybody. So when she finally found Finn, she was relieved that she wasn't totally dependent on the abusive Quinn Fabray to fill her love life. However, as time went on, clearly Finn wasn't the boy she thought he was, and after the relationship had ended, she quickly got over the boy.

Her feelings for Quinn had reemerged even stronger than before. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't finally snapped the other day.

"I love you too, Rachel." Quinn smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips to the singer's. When she pulled away, there was a frown on Rachel's face. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked, gently nudging the shorter girl. Rachel sighed, somewhat dramatically.

"Do you really love me? Or do you just like me? I realize you're only seventeen, but do you love me in terms we can relate to?" Quinn had no idea what Rachel meant by the second half of what she said.

"Rachel," Quinn murmured; she pulled the brunette closer into her arms and Rachel rested her heads on her chest, "I think you're beautiful. You are so sweet and you are kind."

"But…"

Quinn sighed. She hated to do this, "But you do talk a lot. And you are sometimes a bit too self-centered. Now Rachel, I don't know if I love you," Quinn pecked Rachel's forehead, "but I do know I care for you more than any person on Earth. M'kay?" Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around Quinn, akin to how a baby wraps it arms around its mother.

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled, "you may be a little insensitive to some people, but I love you. It's okay that you don't love me. I'll get over it." Rachel kissed Quinn's collarbone and smiled when Quinn brought her in closer. She felt safe.

**I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've just been unable to write, ya know? So I posted this in honor of Dianna Agron's birthday. I had meant to make it longer, but the way it ended just was too perfect. If you review, tell me what you think of BORN THIS WAY, the extra long GLEE episode? K thanks :) LOVE YOU GUYS**

**BTW: PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys get me to 50 reviews by teh end of this chapter, I'll post a INCREDIBLY long chapter next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and imagined Rachel and herself in a wide field where everything was nice and happy, and nothing was reality. Nothing was dead or dying and nothing was miserable. Rachel and herself could hold each other's hands without the slightest fear of humiliation or abuse by peers or family. The world was a safe place that everyone wanted to live on and nobody ever had to leave. Quinn was smiling. Then she opened her eyes.

Then she frowned.

Then she realized she was just imagining the scene.

In reality, she was standing at the front door of Rachel Berry's house, her hand hanging limp at her side because Rachel was slightly nervous, which prevented her from thinking straight. When this happened, she couldn't realize the pain that Quinn was feeling from the lack of contact between her and her love.

"Can you hold my hand?" Quinn asked delicately, too weak to actually _look _at Rachel. Rachel looked down at her hand and then took Quinn's in it. She looked up at Quinn, who seemingly relaxed at the touch, but tensed up once more once footsteps were heard approaching the door.

The door swung inward, revealing a short man who appeared to be Jewish. He was smiling at his daughter, and then turned towards Quinn. Clearly this man was less sociable then other parents – _everyone _knew Quinn Fabray. Except him. He didn't seem to have any clue who she was.

For once in her life, Quinn was happy about this.

"Daddy, this is my girlfriend." Rachel stated; Quinn was amazed how easy it was for her to eliminate any signs of fear from her voice. "My girlfriend, Quinn."

Hiram's eyes lit up – not with excitement or even anger, but with simple recognition. Quinn could tell that he knew who she was. That she was the one who made Rachel's life miserable for so many years. He nodded and smiled, extending his right hand, allowing Quinn to use her left – and empty – hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Quinn." He said as he firmly shook her hand. She nodded, unable to form words. "I'm Hiram Berry. You can call me Hiram or Mr. Berry or whatever makes you comfortable." His warm smile was unfortunately unrecognized by Quinn.

Rachel stepped inside, gently guiding Quinn inside after her. Hiram allowed his eyes to show a bit of worry – Quinn clearly was very intimidated by him, despite his stature. He stood about the same height as Quinn. Still, this was taller than Rachel.

"Would you like something to drink, Quinn?" Hiram asked before Rachel could.

Quinn opened her mouth, but upon finding no words were leaving it, shut it and shook her head 'no'. Rachel stroked the back of Quinn's hand, trying to assist composure of her girlfriend. Quinn finally looked down at Rachel, who gave her a look of reassurance. He blond understood this and gave a brief smile. Her daddy was accepting, that meant that Quinn was officially safe. But this did not give her a calm state of mind. She wasn't like some girls…or guys…she didn't just want permission to date someone. She wanted his/her parents to like her. She may not want to spend every day with the family, but she certainly didn't want to be a complete stranger in the Berry household. And the only way she could manage this is if…Leroy? Is if Leroy gave consent or at least did not hold a grudge against her for the pain she has caused her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, putting her other hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn looked down at the brunette. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Am I sure what?"

"That you don't want something to drink?" Quinn could see visible concern on Rachel's beautiful face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure. Thank you for offering though." She wasn't sure if she should be thanking Rachel or Hiram or both. She ended up glancing back and forth between the two when she thanked.

"How are you doing, Quinn?" Hiram asked as he shut the door.

"I'm okay." About ten seconds later Quinn realized she was being rude. "How are you?" she then blushed slightly, feeling like she made an idiot out of herself.

"I'm very good. Thank you for asking."

"Welcome." Quinn mumbled under her breath. She wasn't sure if Hiram heard her reply, but then again, she couldn't even comprehend the situation. Her stomach was in knots. Knots made of butterflies. She felt sick. Like throw up sick. Her palms sweated. Her breathing couldn't find a steady pace. Her face burned. So did her eyes. She felt claustrophobic. She quickly realized all of these things within the same ten second period and immediately sprung up from the couch she didn't remember sitting on to ask where the bathroom was located.

"Uh, down that little hall and the last door to the left." Hiram responded, a seed of worry sprouting.

"I'll show you." Rachel popped up.

"It's okay. I'll find it." Quinn replied, gently patting her girlfriend's hand before pulling her own away.

Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her back until she escaped from the room. She quickly found the bathroom and locked herself in it.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Hiram asked his daughter.

Rachel kept looking at the doorway Quinn disappeared from. "She's really nervous. She wants you two to like her." Rachel turned to her daddy.

"Is she…slow?"

Rachel swiftly shook her head. "No, she's in honors. She's really smart. She's just incredibly intimidated by you and dad."

"Why?"

"She feels so badly about what she's done to me. She completely melted down in school the other day. She was hysterical. So, can you please try and go easy on her. And if you can explain the situation to dad, it would really be nice." Rachel's eyes shined with sincerity.

"Of course, honey." Hiram smiled.

Rachel reciprocated the smile.

"Is she the reason you came to us Monday?" Rachel nodded. "She's quite a catch." Rachel ducked her head and blushed.

"I know." She turned her head slightly. She jumped up when she saw Quinn standing in the doorway. She smiled. "Hey."

* * *

Fifty-one seconds earlier.

* * *

Quinn took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were turning red. She quickly doused her face with some water and dried herself off.

"Stop being so damn weak." She growled to herself. Her hands clamped onto the sink and she continued to take deep breaths. She looked up at her reflection. "For Rachel. This is for Rachel. She's too important to screw this up. Get it together Fabray. Her family is now. Rachel is forever."

Quinn Fabray walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall, hearing Rachel and Hiram talking. She stopped at the doorframe. Rachel's bowed head turned towards her, followed by Rachel jumping up.

"Hey." She smiled. Quinn smiled back. She walked forward and took Rachel's hand.

"I'm sorry about that." Quinn said, almost with a laugh. She sat down with Rachel on the couch.

Then they heard the doorknob twisting with a key inside. All three turned towards the direction of the noise, which was followed by the door opening and Leroy Berry walking inside.

"I'm home!" a voice echoed throughout the house.

"We're in the den!" Hiram returned, not as loudly though. Quinn's confidence was drained out of her. Her throat closed as footsteps drew closer.

"Good afternoon. Whose your friend, Rachel?" Leroy said as he pecked Hiram on the cheek.

"Um. Dad, this is my girlfriend." Rachel said, sensing Quinn's nervousness.

"Pleased to meet you…" his voice trailed off, leaving a fill-in-the-blank for anyone who cared to answer as he extended his hand. Quinn slowly accepted his handshake. She shook it and cleared her throat.

"Quinn."

"Pleased to meet you, Quinn." He said without any indication of anything Quinn should be scared about.

Then Quinn's honesty erupted. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Back when she was dating Finn or Sam she would have totally lied her ass off until she was exposed, but Rachel clearly had changed her. "I'm Quinn Fabray." There was a spark in Leroy's eye. "You probably have already heard of me. I…I used to bully Rachel."

"So you're _that _Quinn." Leroy's expression hardened. It wasn't showing anything. Quinn suddenly got more nervous. "And now you are infatuated with Rachel?" this is where Rachel got her vocabulary.

"Yes sir." Quinn replied, steeled herself. She didn't know what was to come net. But due to Rachel's stroking of the back of her hand, she expected something bad.

"Well. I suppose I must trust you if Rachel does." He didn't seem too happy about that.

"Th-thank you." Quinn's mouth was the Sahara. She uncomfortably swallowed.

"So, how long have you two been…you know." Hiram asked, trying to ease the tension that hung in the rom.

"We got together Tuesday." Rachel said, not nearly as enthusiastic as she had been the day before with Santana and Brittany; this didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Quite a while it took you to tell us." Hiram joked; Rachel smiled, Quinn and Leroy didn't. Leroy didn't because he wasn't in a 'haha' sort of mood. Quinn because she had a poor sense of humor.

Rachel sensed the serious tone that the room was conveying, and looking over at Quinn, decided that enough was enough.

"We'll be in my room." Rachel said, standing up. Quinn followed the lead, not having the confidence to wave or say goodbye to the Berry men, simply trotting after her girlfriend, up the stairs and into the room with the gold star on the door.

Once inside Rachel's room, the door was shut and the door was quietly locked. Rachel laid down onto her bed and patted the seat next to her. Quinn clasped her hands together and almost-aimlessly wandered the few feet between the door and Rachel's bed, her feet never going straight. She had her lips pursed and eyes looked down on the ground. When she finally stopped at the edge of the bed, she remained motionless. She let the bed hold her weight. Rachel's eyes warily studied over the blonde's actions. Next, her hands released the other and her fingers slowly pressed into the bed comforter. She took the covering and pulled it up.

"What are you doing?" hysteria slowly boiled up inside Rachel over the disheveling of her perfectly made bed.

Quinn didn't say a word. She simply pulled up the blanket and finally, once the hem of it was in the air, started climbing onto the bed. One knee. Then the second knee pressed into the bed. The blond tried to keep a straight face, but a beam was slowly breaking through her expression. She then laid the blanket on top of Rachel, covering part of her torso and her left arm.

"Quinn?" it came out as a giggle, but a nervous one.

Quinn pulled the comforter to cover Rachel's entire body, save her head. Her body weight was then shifted from the bed to Rachel. She crawled onto Rachel and pressed her nose into Rachel's cheek. There was a pause in all action, then Rachel felt something warm and wet on her jawbone.

"Are you licking me?" Rachel's voice was incredulous, and she couldn't help but laugh over the situation. Quinn nodded, retracting her tongue. "Why?" Quinn pushed herself up just so she could look into Rachel's eyes when she said this.

"I was curious."

"Curious how I tasted?" Rachel snorted sarcastically.

Quinn shook her head, her golden locks tickling Rachel's face. "Curious how cutie-pie tasted." Quinn's grin was icing on the pie. Rachel couldn't help but melt at that cheesy joke. Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips to Rachel's jawline. And then moved over slightly. And kiss again. She left a trail of kiss-marks up Rachel's jawbone until she arrived at the brunette's ear. She lightly bit her earlobe; tugging at it made Rachel squirm.

"You like that?" Quinn whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The joking-manner in her voice was missed due to the hushed tone. Rachel nodded, desperately needing Quinn's red rose petals on her once more. "You do?" Quinn asked, her voice returning to normal volume, taking all the sensuality out of the moment.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry. I don't know if you guys wanna hear what's been going on the last month, but if you do, here it is: **

**I couldn't think of anything to write for a week, so I started about May 7th. School's been a bitch, so I wasn't able to write much. Then, on the 14th, I wrote a shit load. It was really good too. Then my computer crashed the next day and I lost everything. It totally is trashed now, but I got a new computer the other day, so yay. But, I've also been super depressed recently. So, its been hard to do anything other than schoolwork. I was able to use my dad's laptop over the past week, so I was able to write this. I planned on making this longer. I really did, but I couldn't. I'm still in a Funk. So, I hope you enjoyed this. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own shit.

**Author's Note: I started writing this chapter, thinking that I was going to write another chapter or, two. But by the time I finished writing it, I felt that I had told the story, and that putting anything else on would have been superfluous. I feel that this story is complete in these seven chapters, and I hope you enjoy reading this last segment of _Can't Take It Anymore_. **

**I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed and read the story. I'm not going to name everybody, and I'm not not going to. But I encouraged everyone to read over the reviews and thank those people who reviewed my story, because without them, I don't think I'd ever be able to finish this story. You guys are what kept me going some days. Thank you so much. I love you. **

**Can't Take It Anymore**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_BAM! _Just like that. The impact of cold, sugary slush hitting Quinn in the face told her more than she needed to know. Her life was over. She would be smacked down to the bottom level of the social pyramid at McKinley. Alongside Jewfro.

Jewfro? Jacob Ben Israel must've done this. If only Quinn gave it enough thought…right now she was just crying and running to the bathroom. Poor girl.

Upon entering the bathroom, all the other girls walked out immediately upon setting their eyes on the blue girl. She clenched the edge of the sinks. Slowly her head tilted upwards. Finally her eyes saw what she had become. She hated herself. She hated Rachel.

* * *

Rachel cheerfully stepped through the doorway of McKinley. Then she slipped. A few people chuckled. She slowly got up, and then looked down. Blue slushie was on the floor. And her ass.

"What happened here?" Rachel asked, already knowing _someone _was bullied that day. Santana walked up to Rachel.

"Someone slushied Quinn. She's in the bathroom. Everyone knows." Santana's face was pale; she was shit-serious too. Rachel had never seen this side of Santana. She quickly ran off towards nearest bathroom, hoping she had chosen the right one. She slowly opened the door. It had only made a slight squeak when she heard Quinn.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT!_" a tormented voice boomed at her. It made Rachel flinch. She continued in. For some reason, she was very timid. She walked into the room, and saw Quinn curled up, leaning against the wall. She face was red, hair tinted blue, along with her clothes. Even a blind man could tell she had been crying.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered – her heart ached seeing her baby like this. She started to cross the room but Quinn yelled again.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, BERRY!_" hearing Quinn call her 'Berry' again showed Rachel she wasn't looking at her girlfriend. She wasn't looking at the person who had so valiantly made a good impression on her parents the night before. It wasn't the girl who held her the other day while they watched _Drag Me to Hell_. It wasn't even the girl who pushed Rachel down Monday. This new girl was a poor, tormented shell of herself.

Rachel's body started to shake in fear. She was _afraid _of Quinn.

"Quinn, please." Her voice wavered. Quinn didn't notice.

"_RACHEL. GO!_" Quinn tried the 'nice' approach. Rachel didn't go. Quinn stood up. Rachel's stomach flipped. Quinn marched forward. She grabbed Rachel's arms. She pushed her away. Rachel stumbled backwards, but maintained her stance.

"Quinn, calm down." Rachel begged.

"_FUCK YOU. GO THE FUCK AWAY. JUST._" Quinn's hands were clenched. Her knuckles were turning white. Her teeth were clenched. She couldn't think straight. Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn tried to pry the girl off her. Rachel was holding on tight, trying to keep from crying. Quinn grabbed Rachel arms, and her nails dug into the brunette's skin. Rachel tried not to care.

"_GET OFF OF ME_." Quinn roared. Rachel shook her head. "_GET OFF! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" _Quinn's crying continued. "_PLE-HE-hease_…" Quinn's voice broke off halfway and changed into a poor moan. She loosened her grip on Rachel's arms and slowly collapsed to the ground, Rachel holding onto her the entire time, keeping her from falling too quickly. Rachel took Quinn into her, and started to stroke her.

"_I hate you. I ha-a-ate you._" Quinn cried. "_I hate you so fuckin' much, Rachel._" Quinn cried half into Rachel's shirt, her hands clenching the back of Rachel's shirt. "_I hate you. I hate you I hate you I haaaate you._" Both Rachel and I wondered if she really meant 'hate' or if she was mixing the word up with 'love'.

"That's okay. That's okay." Rachel soothed Quinn. She would say it every time Quinn hissed at her. Sometimes their voices would get jumbled up.

"_I hate you_."

"That's okay, baby, that's"

"_I hate you, you stupid fu_"

"It's okay. Everything's"

"_You goddamn girl. You suck so_"

"breathe. Just breathe. Just"

"_I don't want you. I want you away. Just get away from_"

"Someday it'll all be okay. You understand?"

"_hate you_. _I just want you away_"

"It'll be okay Quinn. You understand? It'll be okay. Let me know you hear me."

"_go away_." But Quinn nodded and she gripped harder onto Rachel's shirt.

* * *

Quinn soon dozed off after the two were escorted to the nurse's office by Mr. Schue. Quinn remained latched onto Rachel but had significantly calmed. She continued to mumble something almost silently to Rachel, but she could never make out what it was; keeping Quinn calm was most important so she never pressed the girl to speak up.

* * *

When Quinn opened her eyes…where was Rachel? Rachel wasn't there. Mr. Schue and the nurse were on the other side of the room chatting quietly. Of course, Quinn was the center of attention once they realized she had awoken. Quinn's eyes were extremely sore and her head was throbbing. She was scared. Where was Rachel? Did Quinn break up with her? She couldn't remember what happened before except that she was upset because everyone found out about her and Rachel. Where was Rachel? She was probably in her classes. Quinn got upset with herself for not realizing that sooner.

"Is Rachel okay?" Quinn asked before Mr. Schue could inquire about her wellbeing.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded. "Are you?"

Quinn shrugged. "What time is it?" and as it wanted to try and answer, the bell rang and children filled the hallways.

"Its noon." Her teacher answered shortly. Then Rachel burst through the door. She jumped when she saw Quinn sitting upright, awake.

"Quinn!" she gasped loudly. Quinn smiled reservedly. Rachel dropped her books on a table and came over to Quinn. "How are you feeling? Did sleep improve your condition any? I shouldn't being asking so many questions, you're probably disoriented and don't wanna listen to my annoying question I'm gonna shut up now-"

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupted unusually quietly, "Its fine. I'm a little uncomfortable. Um…" Quinn glanced at the adults, "Can we speak outside for a moment?" Rachel nodded, immediately after realizing the question was pointed at the supervisors. Mr. Schue consented, and Quinn slowly emerged from the bed-couch-thing she was on. Rachel held the door open as they walked out.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel hugged Quinn tightly. Several students stared as they went by, which Quinn was highly alert of. Rachel was oblivious, although.

"Rach," she gently pulled the brunette off of her. Rachel looked up at her with gooey brown eyes. "…Have you talked to anyone? In glee?"

Rachel nodded, "Santana and Brittany. And then Mercedes. Sam and Puck told me they had our backs. I haven't talked to Finn yet…" her voice trailed off; neither one of the girls were particularly excited about what Finn's reaction may or may not be.

"Fuck Finn. He's not important right now. Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him. And if he tries to talk to you just ignore him. Okay? I'll explain everything to him later." Quinn's heart beat just at the thought at talking to the giant boy whose two ex-girlfriends were now intertwined in a passionate affair that was the hottest news at McKinley since…ever. Well, that's a little exaggerated.

"Okay. Please feel better. I'm so sorry everything happened like this. I'll come by here during lunch and we'll hang out, mkay? I love you so much. Gotta go. Can't be late." Rachel gave Quinn a kiss on the nose and shuffled off, giving one last look at the blond before turning the corner and disappearing from the blonde's sight. Any thoughts that were in Quinn's mind now disappeared or turned to mush…she couldn't quite tell.

How had she gotten so lucky? How did she wind up in the beautiful relationship with Rachel Berry? RACHEL BERRY? This was the girl she used to hate. Who she assumed, while not saying it, hated her too. But in truth actually held these feeling deep down for Quinn that she would never have imagined.

This got Quinn thinking. Did she really like Rachel before, or was she just fascinated at the thought of the brunette crushing on her? Or…did she just find the thought of being in bed with another girl extremely arousing? But if it was he inner lesbianism talking, why didn't she just start something with Brittany or Santana…or Brittany and Santana? Was it because she didn't want to be the newbie? She wanted to have all the control when she and Rachel were naked, making hot passionate love in Quinn's bed…their bodies melding together and tongues wrestling.

Quinn was about to keel over. These thoughts were giving her…awkward physical reactions.

Quinn walked back into the nurse's office, where she laid back down onto the mat and tried to stop thinking. Well, not completely. Just about why she suddenly was infatuated with her ex-worst enemy. She just wanted to be with Rachel. It didn't matter why anymore. Just…it just mattered being with Rachel.

Then Brittany showed up.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Can I talk to Quinn in the hall?" she asked, alerting the Fabray. Mr. Schue nodded and Quinn was pulled by Brittany into the hall.

"So. I heard you got upset everyone found out about your sweet lady kisses." By this time the halls were empty. Quinn hadn't even noticed the bell had rung. Quinn nodded, her eyes fighting back tears. She felt so ashamed at her treatment of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah." Quinn's voice was horse. Brittany brought Quinn into a hug. Quinn's defenses broke for a second and a few tears made their way out. Brittany pulled away and pulled out a pack of tissues that Quinn gladly took. She dabbed under her eyes and thanked Brittany.

"So, I have to get back to class. Santana won't be happy if her fingers don't have anything to keep them warm. But…before I go…"

"Yes, Britt?"

Brittany looked into Quinn's eyes. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, but since you were straight I never did. Now that you're gay…can I give you a sweet lady kiss?" Quinn's mouth was slightly agape in shock of what she was asked.

Instead of replying, Quinn took Brittany's head in her hands and pressed her lips to the taller girl's. She pulled away not long after that, but it made Britt happy.

"Don't tell San. She would kill me." Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." The taller blond said before twirling away.

"She tastes nice." Quinn mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Quinn?" a hand nudge her shoulder, and Quinn's eyes slowly opened to find the beautiful Rachel Berry standing before her. Again.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, turning on her side.

"You ready for lunch? I made you something special seeing that you did so well with my parents yesterday."

Yes. It was…bacon *shudders*.

"I love you." Quinn grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes and, with Schue's permission, escorted Quinn Fabray to the choir room. The two sat down and started to nibble at their food.

"Are you excited for glee today?" Rachel asked, naturally.

"I kissed Brittany."

Silence filled the room. For too long. Rachel's wide eyes studied Quinn's nervous ones for an eternity. Quinn stood up and started to walk over to Rachel.

"No!" Rachel held out her hand. Quinn felt her heart breaking. "Not with your greasy bacon hands." A smile spread onto Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry. Rachel. She just…she asked for a kiss and I couldn't say no…"

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same." Rachel laughed.

"Really?"

"No," Rachel blushed, "Actually she asked me if we could have a…one-night-stand. She thought it would be fun to have sex with a tiny person." Quinn tried to not laugh, but it proved impossible, as soon both Rachel and Quinn were roaring laughing. And somehow, just _somehow_, they both ended up holding each other tighly.

Rachel was crying.

"I am going to work as hard as I can to make sure this relationship works and that you are happy. I don't care if I have to saw off my arms and legs. I love you, Quinn Fabray, and I want you to know." Rachel's words, mixed with her tears, were enough to answer all of Quinn's questions from before.

Did she like Rachel?

Yes.

Why?

Because she so kind and sweet and selfless.

Does she love Rachel?

More than anything.

"I love you, too." Quinn croaked into Rachel's hair. She was trying not to cry herself. It proved rather difficult however. "I love you more than I've ever even thought about loving anyone. And I can't take it anymore. I never ever want you to feel like you don't love me or that you can't come to me with anything. And I'm sorry I kept us secret for so long. If I felt what I was feeling now I would have never done that to you. You deserve to be love," Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, "more than any human being can even dare to try. You deserve something better than me. So I'll work hard, to make sure you feel that way. Because you deserve it. Because you may not need it now, but when you do, you'll have it. Because you're more than just a teen girl, Rachel. You're a beautiful human being. You're an incredible woman. You're an angel on earth. And I'm not sure that God put you here just for me, but I'd like to think so."

"Quinn…"

"Just hold me please." Arms strengthened their hold. Tears flowed more freely than ever. Rachel's heart was so overfilled with love she thought she might die. Neither one of the girls was going to let go.


End file.
